As gyms become more expensive and crowded, more and more people are beginning to exercise at home. For example, dumbbells, medicine balls, kettlebells, push-up bars, and other exercise equipment may be purchased and used to exercise in the comfort of one's own home. Additionally, most types of exercise equipment can be purchased in many different weights or sizes, thereby enabling the selection of a specific piece of equipment for a specific workout need. Thus, most home gyms include multiple sets of dumbbells, multiple medicine balls, multiple kettlebells, and various other pieces of exercise equipment.
Given that each piece of conventional exercise equipment is relatively expensive, the cost of the numerous pieces of conventional exercise equipment in a typical home gym is high. For example, several sets of dumbbells, several medicine balls, and a set of push-up bars can easily exceed $500.
In addition to high cost, conventional exercise equipment also occupies a large space and is difficult to store discretely. For example, the irregular size and shape of many types of exercise equipment make them hard to stack and store neatly. As such, exercise equipment is commonly strewn across the floor of a workout room or bedroom, which reduces the floor space available for performing exercises. Further, even if the numerous pieces of exercise equipment are piled on top of one another, it is difficult and time-consuming to select and remove a piece of exercise equipment from the pile.